


chicken soup and toy story

by jasminetea



Series: the wine and the women, the bedroom hymns [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Common Cold, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Charles, Romantic Comedy, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: Charles is sick. Erik fusses.





	chicken soup and toy story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).



> Small time skip here. This takes place after Charles and Erik have talked and sorted out that while Charles still wants to date Erik, he doesn't want to be courted (but as for sex, well, that's a different matter).

Charles wakes up at 6:53am, shivering despite his comforter and the morning sun on his face. His nose is stuffy and he can't fall back asleep. When he tries to sit up, it feels like he's coughing up half his lung along with his liver.

There's no way he's going to be able to meet Erik this afternoon. He digs around his dresser for his cell, but finds it buried under his bed.  
  
_Have to postpone lunch until later, sorry._  
  
After he calls in sick to work, he settles back under the covers. His phone buzzes.  
  
_What's wrong?_  
  
_Nothing._  
  
_You always call if you feel bad about something. I'm sure you do feel bad about canceling last minute, and you aren't calling. So something's wrong._  
  
_I'm sick._ Suspecting Erik might over-react, Charles clarifies. _Nasty cold._  
  
_You're not at work are you?_  
  
_No. bed._ He curls on his side, hoping his feet will warm up.  
  
_I'll come by at 3 to make sure you're ok?_  
  
_Text me to make sure I'm awake_  
  
_Sleep well._  
  
Charles sets his phone aside, his eyes starting to blur from the screen, and goes back to sleep.  


* * *

He wakes up again at 2:09pm sweating profusely and with a headache from sleeping too long. He kicks off the sheets and stumbles to the kitchen for food. Since he told Erik he didn't want to be courted, the home-cooked meals have stopped, so his fridge is full of take out and sandwich ingredients. He slaps together and peanut butter and jelly and sits down in front of the TV, not grabbing a napkin or plate.  
  
He turns the TV on for mindless noise. Halfway through _Unwrapped_ , he's missing the occasional desserts Erik would bring as special treats. Speaking of Erik...  
  
Charles shuffles back to his room, grabs his comforter and his cell and starts texting Raven.  
  
He explains to her his conversation with Erik and asks if it's normal.  
  
_Alpha normal,_ she replies.  
  
_It he going to be like he was when I sprang my ankle?_  
  
_Wait, you sprang your ankle?_  
  
_Yeah, last month. He was really...fussy last time_  
  
_Overbearing?_  
  
_Yes! He insisted on doing things I was perfectly capable of, like changing the DVD or getting water._  
  
And then Raven gives him advice that will forever make his life easier. _Give him something to do. If he feels useful it'll calm him down and make you less annoyed._

* * *

Erik arrives at 2:55pm, and Charles answers the door in his pajamas. "'Afternoon," he sniffles into his tissue.  
  
Erik walks into his kitchen and takes out a bowl. "I brought chicken soup from Tammy's Shop. It's almost as good as mine."  
  
"Smells heavenly," Charles replies. He grips the bowl gratefully and sips from the bowl's edge. Erik hands him a spoon.  
  
"Did you bring any bread?"  
  
"No, did you want some?"  
  
"Yes, please."   
  
And then Erik is off with a promise to be back in fifteen. Charles is glad Erik didn't sort through his kitchen anymore, otherwise he would've found the loaf in the freezer.  
  
Erik returns in ten minutes, and has cold medicine with him. Charles takes the meds and asks Erik to put on _Toy Story_. Erik does it without fuss, and settles in next to Charles' side on the couch.  
  
"You're not worried you'll get sick?" Charles asks while wiping his nose.  
  
"No. And that blanket isn't going to keep you warm." Erik pulls Charles closer, rubbing his shoulder. "I'll bring you more blankets next time."   
  
Charles is sure he'll have a nest of blankets by the end of the week. But with Erik warm against his side, and Woody rallying the toys, he thinks it's not a bad way to recover from a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment will be a separate work, not a chapter update to this fic.
> 
> If you'd rather not wait for me to post to AO3, you can read the whole thing on the kink meme: https://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18567932#t18567932


End file.
